Progress Complete
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: Taylor and Bella are back in this exciting new sequel to Progress Incomplete. Join the sisters as they fight off new threats and learn secrets that were better off staying secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Taylor Swan_

"How is that fair, mom?" I looked at my daughter with a smile on my face. It has been a months since we learned about Maria and her newborn army. We were all anxious for her to make her move. The volturi contacted us and told us everything they found out about her army. It was a welcome surprise to hear them offer us assistance. Edward wasn't fully convinced Aro would help without wanting something in return. "Hello? Earth to mom!" I blinked, unnecessarily, and grinned at Sita. She looked like she was fourteen years old already. It worried me a little seeing as Amun, the half breed Alice tracked down and is now living with the Volturi said he never reached maturity till 15 years after his birth.

"You are not allowed to go to some party out in the Goonies, Sita."

"Why not? Jake is going to be there."

I rolled my eyes. "Not going to happen." Sita sighed and started to pout. "And don't you dare ask your father."

"What if I convinced Aunty Bella to come with me?" She grinned up at me hopefully.

"Where is Aunty Bella going?" We turned in the direction of the voice. Bella had a smile on her face as she sat down, She was practically glowing from her pregnancy.

"Mom won't let me go to a party." Sita whined.

"Bella is pregnant Sita, why would she want to go to party?" I asked her.

Sita shrugged. "Cause she loves me."

Bella and I both started laughing. "Is Jake going to be there?" Bella asked and Sita nodded. "Why not let her go then? She may look fourteen but she has the mind of an adult."

I glared at my sister. "Exactly, she may look fourteen but she is only still a baby."

Sita rolled her eyes this time. "If you want to blame this stupid age thing on something then blame it on the fact you didn't keep your legs closed."

"Sita!" I looked at her in shock.

"Why do you have to be so mean? I am not stupid, I am not going to get myself pregnant."

I stifled a growl and stood up. "I said no." And I turned and walked out of the room.

I ran into Cybelle on my way out the door. My mother with her goddess like features could pass for a teen model any day. Her eyes were a bright gold. She was turned into a vampire when I was younger and was on the run from the Volturi for her special gift. She had the ability to time travel, even as a human she was able to do it, but as a vampire all she had to do was think about it and she was there. Charlie, my dad was also a vampire, he got turned a couple months ago after I begged Carlisle to change him after he accidentally drove his car over a cliff. The two are officially together now, and no matter how happy it makes me I still hate running into them when they are in a heavy make out session.

"Mom." I said surprised. "Were you eavesdropping?"

She looked at me with mock horror. "Me? I would never."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"Were you that difficult when you were a teenager?"

I shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. "Nah, I was worse."

"Yes, Bella always was the one with a good head on her shoulders." She laughed at my glare. "So why don't you want her going to this party?"

I sighed. "With every thing that has been going on. I just don't want her leaving my sight."

"Taylor, with everything that has happened, is the reason why you should let her go. Jacob will be with her, and I am sure Leah will be there as well." I growled at her name. "You know they will protect her."

I sighed again, knowing she was right. "Fine. Do you hear that Sita? You can go to your freakin party."

High pitch squeals were heard in the other room. "See, that wasn't so hard." Cybelle winked at me and walked away. Blasted woman.

* * *

_Sam Uley_

"All right guys, we better head back now." I suggested. "The sun is setting and there is nothing more to see."

Howls were heard in the distance and I looked at the two vampires beside me. "I don't understand what she is waiting for." Jasper muttered.

"I am not sure." Edward answered. "I can not get close enough to read her mind. The newborns are no help, their need for blood is overriding any coherent thought."

"I am surprised the Volturi hasn't stepped in yet." I said,

Edward flinched but shifted back to his normal pose quickly. "They have offered their assistance in case we need it. They have wanted to bring Maria's reign to an end for a while now, but they never had the numbers." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Still don't I suppose, which is why they are hoping we will take care of it."

"Do you think we should just attack them Jasper?" I asked the God of War. "Instead of waiting for her to make up her mind."

Jasper shook his head. "She might be waiting for that. She must have found someone to control all those newborns. They are too tame."

"I agree." Edward answered. "Well shall we go?"

Jasper and I nodded in agreement and we bolted for the forest. I phased within the forest and took off towards Forks. It was a long run, but it was worth every second of it. Back at the Cullen house we sat around the living room while we shared our days progress. Admittedly it wasn't much more than any other day.

"So she is waiting for us to attack her?" Taylor asked after we finished.

"It is possible. But until she makes up her mind, I am blind. " Alice replied, looking frustrated.

"Well couldn't we make the decision to go to her and then you could see the future that way?" Bella suggested.

"We could try, but there is no guarantee it will work. One little choice could shift everything." Alice informed.

"Can't we ever get a freakin break around here?" Taylor yelled, making everyone jump. "This is ridiculous, I thought all the danger would disappear after I turned into a vampire.. But no, here I am all immortalized and we still have to fight the bad guys."

"At least this one is not after you this time." Jasper joked.

She turned her glared onto him, "This is no time for joking, I just want this over with. The waiting is killing me." Everyone laughed at that and Taylor made a grunting noise and took off outside.

"You would think she was the one pregnant with all those hormones she got raging." Bella muttered while holding her belly protectively.

"Can you even fight if your pregnant?" Sita asked her, we all turned to her, curious.

Bella smiled at her niece, her chocolate eyes twinkling. "I imagine I could if Maria ever hurried up and got here."

Sita chewed her bottom lip, her eyes glued to Bella's stomach. "What if we set a trap for Maria?" All the eyes in the room turned to her and she blushed.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Edward asked.

She shrugged. "You said she wants Uncle Jazz right? So why not set a trap and use him as bait" She looked quickly at Jasper. "No offence. This whole thing just reminds me of Victoria and her newborn army."

"Your right, it does have some resemblance to the psychotic red head." Bella smiled.

"Maria has been around for a long time, maybe even longer than Carlisle." Jasper explained. "I am not sure a trap will work."

"Then don't make the trap so obvious." Sita rolled her eyes. "I am sure her older controlled newborns are spying on us, reporting everything they see back to her. So you just have to find something that will make her want to come here quicker." She looked down at her watch. "Well I got to go. The party is going to start soon."

"Party? What party?" Edward asked, confused.

"Bye daddy." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door, Jake and Leah following behind.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Cybelle convinced Taylor that Sita could go to this party with Jake and Leah tonight." Bella grinned at the glare Edward directed to Cybelle.

"I hate not being able to read minds." Edward grumbled as he walking out of the room.

"Well, that was fun, we should do it again some time." Esme stood up. "Whose hungry?" She asked cheerfully. Every wolf and Bella raised their hands eagerly. "Great, I will go cook up some supper."

"Sam, could I talk to you please?" Carlisle was standing beside me, and I nodded. Following him out the door and into the woods so no one could eavesdrop.

* * *

"My fellow newborns!" A voice screamed and a thousand pair of eyes turned towards the voice. "The reason for your creation is coming closer with each passing day." Roars erupted from the newborns. "Soon you will have all the blood you could ever want. We are going to take this State just like I took the South. With the help from you all my loyal pets we shall soon become rulers."

The newborns growled and roared with excitement as the owner of the voice left them to their own devices. Soon, she thought, Jasper will be mine. With a crazy laugh she ran into the night, looking for her next victim.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is people. The long awaited sequel to Progress Incomplete. Sorry it is so short, but this is just how I feel I should end the chapter. Read and review. I will post the next chapter up soon.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

_Taylor Swan_

Never again was I going to let Sita go to some wolf party in the boondocks. I never knew a half-breed could get drunk. I sighed as I stared at the passed out Sita. The others were trying not to laugh while Edward and I, and surprisingly Bella were all reprimanding Leah and Jake. The pair were also trying not to laugh as we screamed at them.

"How could you let my daughter get drunk?" Edward asked. He was the most calm I have ever seen him, it was scary.

Jake shrugged. "She must have been slipping alcohol into her cup because we made sure she had soda at all times."

I glared at Jake. "I don't want to hear excuses Jacob! I want to hear the reason why you let my daughter get so drunk that she passed out."

"She didn't seem at all drunk Taylor. Honest. She was acting like normal and then all of a sudden she was face down passed out." Jacob raised his hands when I growled. "If I had known I would have got her out of the there as soon as I could."

I turned my glare on Leah who visibly flinched. "Where the hell were you?"

Leah looked shakily at Jake, who moved away from her, clearly stating she was on her own. "I was hooking up with a girl."

I blinked at her, opened my mouth, closed it and then blinked again. "Come again?"

Leah blushed, while Emmett boomed with laughter. "I hooked up with a girl. I wanted to see if it was really me and if it could work for me and Sita." She swallowed when my glare deepened. "If Sita ever goes down that road I mean. Not saying I want to right now."

"Taylor, calm down." Edward whispered in my ear, even though everyone could still hear him. "Your gifts are getting out of control."

I turned my steely gaze towards my husband. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Don't you think you are over reacting, just a little?" Cybelle piped up.

I glared at my mom. "What would you do if I was that young and I had to be carried home?"

She shrugged. "As long as you were safe..." She trailed off as I glared at her.

"Are you all forgetting that Sita is only a year old? Sure, she may look like a teenager, have the brain of a teenager but she is still a baby."

"Shut up mom." Sita groaned, we all turned to look at her. Her hair was sticking in every direction and her eyes were so bloodshot she could pass for a newborn vampire. "Its not Jake or Leahs fault. I chose to drink."

"I trusted you not to."

She smiled at me, "I know you did, and I am sorry I broke that trust, but yelling at those two is not the way to take your anger out. Let me sleep and tomorrow you can yell at me all you want."

I stared at my daughter for a long time and then sighed. "Very well. Edward take her up to her room. Let her sleep it off." He nodded and picked up Sita, carrying her towards the stairs.

"Taylor.." Jake started, I held up my hand to stop him.

"I do no want to talk anymore. I am going for a run." I announced and headed for the door.

"Want some company, love?" Edward asked, catching up to me just outside the door.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "sure." We bolted towards the forest.

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Well, that went great." Jake muttered sarcastically.

"Just be happy she didn't try to rip your head off." I growled.

"Why are you so angry with me?" He asked. I heard everyone leaving the room, leaving me alone with Jake.

I glared at him. "You let my niece get drunk Jacob."

"Every kid needs to let loose once in a while." He plopped onto the sofa, spreading out.

"Why did she start drinking?" He shrugged. "Jacob.." I growled.

He sighed. "She started drinking after she seen Leah making out with some girl."

I rubbed my face, exhausted. "And you didn't see a problem with that?"

"Not really. I mean she did go a little overboard and honestly, I had no idea she drank that much."

"So is this the way you are going to raise our child Jake? Just let them do whatever the hell they want with no consequences to their actions?"

"Of course not!" Jake snapped. "I should have stopped her after the first two drinks, but she seemed perfectly fine, I didn't know she was able to get drunk. I figured her vampire side would have prevented her from getting drunk."

I sighed and started walking to my bedroom. "I'm tired. Good night Jake."

"Bella, wait..." Jake started following me, I turned around and glared at him, making him flinch.

"I just want to be alone right now." He nodded and stormed out the door while I continued going to my room.

What have Taylor and myself gotten ourselves into? Of course it was destined for Taylor to become a vampire, her own mother was one, but why the hell did I have to get mixed into all of this supernatural drama? Here I am, pregnant with a werewolf's baby, who at any moment could imprint on some random chick who walked through the door. Why am I still here? I sighed and shook my head of the thoughts threatening to over power me once again. It must be a wolf instinct to run when feeling threatened. I couldn't abandon my sister or my niece when Maria was so close to attacking, but that begs the question of how I am going to fight with a baby inside me. Of course I am only a few months along, but this is the most crucial part for the baby's survival.

I sighed again, the thoughts I have been burying since I found out about the baby forced themselves back up to the surface. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe there was something I could do. I could look up Charlie's ancestors. After all it had to be because of him we got our _gifts_. It would be nice to know where we came from, of course, it would be easier to do that if I just took off. All I would need is one clear sign that it would be safer for my baby if I left. Just one. I slammed my fist into the wall, screaming out my frustration and then screaming some more from the pain in my hand. I looked at the wall and noticed I made a hole. Great, they were gonna kill me. I looked in the hole and noticed a piece of paper with my name on it, curious, I snatched it and opened it up. It was from Taylor.

_Bella,_

_ I know how hard this whole thing must be for you. To see me happy and to have a family and how I haven't really been the best sister I should have been. I can't imagine how you feel about being pregnant with a wolf you hasn't imprinted on you and probably won't. I am not writing this to bring your fears to light, but I am trying to understand and to make it right. Edward can not read your mind, but Alice can see your future and she hasn't liked what she has seen. So here I am, writing this to you as a sign of how much I love you and hope for you to have a happy ending like I do. Inside the wall is a bag for you. It contains money, passports and everything else you may need to start over. I am not forcing you to leave, but I am trying to give you your best chance at happiness. _

_ Whatever you decide, I will stand by your decision and if you do decide to leave, I left a phone in there programmed with a private phone of mine so you can reach me whenever you can. I wish you the best my dear sister. As it pains me to write this, I am sure it will pain you for whatever you decide. I only hope we can meet again. I love you so much, and my wish is for you to find your happiness._

_With love_

_Taylor_

_P.S. Alice said if you planned to leave, there are car keys in the bag to a car just outside of my house. She also said to travel to Texas. She said it was your first step to happiness._

Tears fell on the paper as I reread the letter over and over. My sign. I smiled at the letter and said a silent _thank-you_ to my sister and started packing. Throwing some clothes into the bag, pulling out the car keys and with one last look in my room I jumped out of the window.

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

_Taylor Cullen_

"She's gone!" Jacob yelled, storming into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella. She's gone." Jake whispered.

"What do you mean gone?" Sita asked him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"She left this." He shoved a note into her hand.

She looked at me, and I nodded. "I am sorry I had to do this. I needed to find my happy ending, just like I know you will find yours Jake." Sita looked up from the note with tears in her eyes. "Mom."

I rushed over and wrapped her into my arms. "It's okay Sita. She will be back, she probably just needed some time to think."

"She just needed time to think?" Jake repeated. "She broke up with me and ran away with my baby!"

"Jake you need to calm down." I ordered.

He was shaking furiously now, "She took my baby!"

"Sam!" I screamed. Everyone came running into the kitchen. Quil and Embry grabbed Jake and shoved him through the back door, as soon as he was outside he shifted and ran for the trees.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He found a note from Bella. She left."

"Left?" Seth repeated.

I nodded, hugging Sita harder, trying to stop my body from trembling. "She went to go look for her happy ending."

"Happy ending? She is going to have Jake's baby and they both loved each other. Jake was even going to purpose."

I shook my head, I couldn't explain this to them, fortunately Edward spoke up. "If you remember, Jake never imprinted on Bella."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam growled.

Edward rose a perfect brow, staring at the Alpha in disbelief. "Must I remind you of the story of you and Leah?"

Sam's face turned an unpleasant shade of red and nodded. "Why didn't she just tell Jake that? She could have had his baby and then left."

"You mean leave her baby here?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. Who else is going to prepare it for their heritage."

"That is going to be one super charged pup." Cybelle muttered to no one in particular.

"Can you find her?" Sam asked Alice.

"No." She shook her head. "She keeps changing her mind, I am not sure where she is going."

"I will talk to the Elders. See what they want done about this." I nodded and he and the rest of the pack took off.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered. "Is she going to Texas?"

"By the looks of it, she seems to be heading in that direction." Sita looked at me dumbfounded.

"You knew she was leaving?"

"No." I answered, my body starting to tremble. "No Sita. I just gave her the option."

"Am I ever going to see her again?"

I nodded. "Of course, maybe you can go visit her when she is settled."

Sita smiled and hugged me hard. "I'm glad I have a mom who cares so much." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

I gave Edward a wary smile. "You know, if I wasn't a vampire I would be bawling my eyes out right now."

He smiled and wrapped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"Do you think she will be okay all by herself out there?" Esme asked.

I shared a knowing smile with Alice. "I think she will find what she's looking for Esme."

"What would that be?" Rose asked.

"Her happy ending."

**_PCPCPCPC_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two, I know it was probably a big twist for only Chapter two, but I think it works. Now, you opinion, what do you think would be easier... a whole chapter dedicated to Bella's POV or just a couple pages at the end of every chapter. I am not really sure what one I like better, so maybe I will do both and see which one you like better. As always Read and Review. Maria will be coming soon, so that should be exciting. **

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_Taylor Cullen_

Edward and I were at our cottage, we were having some alone time after the uproar of Bella and Jacob. Sam said he would call once the Elders decided what they were going to do, Maria was due to attack in the next month and the Volturi have been unnaturally quiet. A very hung over Sita was being watched over by Rose and Edward and I decided to escape. Just when things were getting hot and heavy, a loud banging sounded on the door making both of us growl. Edward moved to get up and I grabbed him and forced him back on top of me, snarling.

He laughed. "They are not going to go away Taylor."

"If you answer the door, of course they aren't." He chuckled and stood up. "Who is it anyway?"

He winced as if he got punched in the gut. Of course it wouldn't have actually hurt him. "Jane."

I scowled. "Seriously? What the hell does she want?"

He shrugged. "I am not sure, she has her mind on other things. Unfortunately."

I grinned, "they wouldn't happen to be about a certain wolf... is it?"

Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Jane beat him to it. "If you do not open this god damn door I will knock it down."

"Ooo, it's the big bad wolf come to eat the two little piggies!" I squealed in amusement.

"Hold your horses." Edward yelled back. A minute later he was leading Jane into the living room and I was wearing, what I hoped to be, my best glare. You know the kinds that make people flinch as if I could actually kill them with the glare.

"What do you want?" I growled in annoyance.

"I don't mean to interrupt you guys." I snorted but Jane ignored me. "I come on be half of Aro." I winced at her master's name. "He is not pleased about my... situation with Seth, but I think he understands it to some extent. Aro has told me that Maria has begged him to let her attack your Coven... er... family without being punished by the guard."

"Why?" I asked. "And why is Aro sending us messages?"

Jane shrugged. "Aro has been alive for a long time Taylor, I personally think he is getting tired of this long life. He has agreed to Maria's terms." I gasped, but she held up her hand to silence me. "He knows that she can not win against your family. Look how many have tried. You always come out on top. She wants Jasper, and knows he won't come willingly with Alice still alive. She intends to kill her first."

"How do you know this?" I asked, Edward being silent through the whole exchange.

"Aro has seen it in her thoughts. Aro respects this woman. She has lived almost as long as he has and has far more experience in dominating the world than Aro does. Not that he wishes to rule the world, more like half. He wants her to be a part of the guard. This was the agreement. If she survived this war then she will join the guard."

"We can not let her live." I said in horror. "The stories Jasper has told me about her, they could destroy the world if they were to get together."

Jane nodded. "Yes, and I actually like the world." She smirked at me. "My blood lust is no higher than the average vampire Taylor. You just don't understand that because you have always known your family's diet."

"I have blurry memories of the Volturi from my human life Jane, I remember all those people walking to their deaths. Their screams." I shut my eyes and shuddered.

"That was not a thirst for blood. At least not the way you are thinking. There are many people in the guard. Then there is the Masters and their wives. Quite a lot of people to feed."

"Did you tell Carlisle of Maria's plan?" Edward spoke up, finally.

"I did. He seemed as nervous as you are." She replied with a sneer. Was that sarcasm?

"If you told Carlisle, why did you have to come tell us?"

Jane shrugged. "I actually _like_ you Taylor."

"Cause that explains everything."

"I could explain in great detail how great your mother is in bed..."Jane smirked at my revolted face.

"Ugh, you can go now you sick, sick girl." I muttered. Edward showed her out and came back with a solemn look on his face. "What is it?"

"The faith Aro has in us surviving this is troubling."

"Why?"

"Aro never does anything unless he can profit from it. So why would he send Maria to her death when she would be a very good ally on their team?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe we are more precious to Aro than some bimbo who thinks she can wreck our family."

"Your powers of perception amaze me." Edward smiled at me.

"Trust me, it's not perception, it's just obvious."

Edward laughed, "Perhaps you are right. So where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?"

I pulled him on top of me, his lips inches away from mine. "Right about here..." He crashed his lips to mine and the rest of the world was gone.

A couple hours later Carlisle decided to call us and tell us to come to the house immediately. Thinking we were in danger, we rushed to the house and made it there in record time. When no sign of a threat presented itself, we glared at Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry, should have told you nothing was wrong. You just have an old friend here."

I looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Oh my God Taylor! Is that you?" A woman in her late twenties, early thirties walked into the room. Her long brown hair moving slightly with her excited movements. I am not ashamed to say I stared at her like she lost her mind. "It's me." When I continued to stare at her, she let out a nervous chuckle. "Sonya..."

My eyes widened as the name triggered vague human memories. "Wow, is that really you? I couldn't recognize you at all."

She smiled at me. "It has been awhile. You were right, America is so much better." She pulled a man out from the corner. He was ruggedly handsome, with some dark fuzz on his face and piercing blue eyes. He was well built, almost as big as Emmett. "This is my husband Scott." She beamed. "And this precious thing is my daughter."

I stared wide-eyed at the girl and then I rushed to her, swooping her up into a hug. "I am so happy for you Sonya."

She smiled at me again. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would be possible."

I shrugged. "Don't mention it. So what did you name her?"

Sonya's face turned red. "We named her Taylor."

My mouth fell open in shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" I looked at Scott. "It is nice to meet you."

He nodded. "You too. Sonya has not stopped talking about you."

"Well, what brings you guys here? Last I heard you were in college in California."

"I was. Graduated a couple months back. Perfect timing too. After I got my degree, I went into labour." She laughed. "We came to see if you and Edward would be Godparents."

My mouth fell open once again. "U..us? Really?"

She nodded vigorously, her husband nodding beside her. "We thought it was the best idea."

"Mom!" Sita yelled, walking down the stairs. "Can I go see Leah?"

"Sita, we have company." I chastised.

"Mom?" Sonya looked at me in amazement. "She looks like she is sixteen, how can you be her mom?"

I hesitated. "It's a very complicated story, Sonya. Maybe some other time." I turned back towards my daughter. "No, you may not. Leah told me Jake is still in a foul mood. Best to stay away from the reservation." Sita pouted. "Leah said she would by over later."

"Ok." She jumped onto Emmett's back. "Let's go play, Uncle."

Emmett grinned and bounded out the door. "Ride that steed!" He yelled.

"He is going to realize how wrong that sounds sooner or later." Rosalie muttered.

"I am so confused." Sonya whispered to her husband. He grunted in agreement.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Sonya, staring at her baby.

"Sure." She handed the bundle over to me, and I instantly fell in love with the pink blob with eyes more blue than the sky. "We are moving to Seattle in a couple months, so you will be able to see her whenever you wish."

I grinned at her, "that would be nice." I looked up at Edward, his face unreadable as he watched me with the baby.

Sonya took the baby back and gave me a hug. "We should get going. Things to settle before we move and all that."

I nodded. "Of course, my door is open whenever you like Sonya. It was great seeing you again."

"You too." She smiled, and Carlisle showed them the way out.

"That was way too random to be a coincidence." Edward muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why would she show up now? It has almost been two years since we heard anything from her, and now she just shows up."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so paranoid. Rose, keep an eye out on Sita will you? We are going to Seattle."

Rose nodded. "Sure."

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the garage. I jumped into the driver's seat while he, begrudgingly, sat in the passenger seat. "Where are we going Taylor?"

"I am settling your paranoid mind." He rose a brow questionably. "We are going to see if what Sonya said was true you oaf."

He smiled. "Sounds great. Many pit stops along the way."

"For what?" I asked, driving out of the garage and down the long drive onto the highway.

His hand was suddenly between my legs. "Or if you prefer, we can do it while your driving."

I pushed his hand off. "Pit stops it is." He just smirked.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I took Alice's advice and made my way to Texas. I was halfway there when I got text from Taylor saying Jacob found out and he was not happy. My heart broke for the man I loved, but this was the better course of action. He would find someone to imprint on and I would be a divorced single mother with nothing. I couldn't raise my child in a life like that. Always fearful their dad would leave because of some moronic wolf thing. Tears stung my eyes as I pulled into a shabby motel parking lot. I couldn't think about that right now, these stupid pregnancy hormones are killer. I checked into the motel and found my room quickly. I had a fast shower, threw on some pyjamas and then crawled into the bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning at dawn, took another shower, got dressed and was back on the road just as the sun was fully in the sky. A sign said Texas was about 200 miles away, I decided to contact Taylor as soon as I reached the state. It took me two and half hours to get there. That was when my stomach decided to remind me I haven't eaten anything in awhile so I pulled into a little diner off the highway.

I found a seat in the back and a woman in her late fifties walked over to me. "Hi honey, would you like a menu and a coffee to start?"

I smiled at her. "Yes to the menu, and if I could just get an orange juice please."

"Coming up." She grinned at me and walked back the way she came. A few minutes later she came back with my drink. "There you are. Figure out what you want?"

I nodded. "I would like your trucker special with a side order of pancakes and extra bacon."

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You sure hon? That's a lot of grub. Even the truckers can't eat it all."

"I'm sure. Thanks."

"OK." She grabbed my menu and walked towards the kitchen.

I took this chance to call Taylor. She answered on the fourth ring, her happy hello almost made me burst into tears. "Hey Taylor."

"_Bella! I am so happy to hear your voice. I miss you so much."_

"I miss you too. How is everything there?" I asked her.

"_The wolves aren't too happy you took the baby with you. They told me if you contacted me to tell you if the baby is a boy you are suppose to give it to them."_

"I will do no such thing."

She laughed, "_I know Bella. You in Texas yet?"_

"Yeah, just got in the state about an hour ago. Do you know how big Texas is Taylor? How am I suppose to know where to go?"

I heard her whispering to someone and the phone crackled as it scaped against her hard skin. _"Alice says to go to Plainview."_

"Plainview? What's there?" I asked, curious.

"_Alice won't tell me, but she said it's the best place to start."_

"Start what?"

"_Your life."_ Someone yelled on the other end of the phone. "_Sorry sis, gotta go. I love you. Call me again when your settled and all that."_

"OK." She hung up. Just then the waitress came back with my food. I devoured it in record time, I was pretty sure all the people in the diner were watching me with either fascination or disgust. I didn't really care. I finished, and paid for my bill. Saying _thanks_ to the waitress I made my way back to my car.

"Bella?" I turned sharply to the vaguely familiar voice. "I can not believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Caden?" He nodded enthusiastically. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He laughed. "I live up near Dallas."

"Really? That's cool. How are things with girlfriend?"

Caden's face turned dark. "She left me for some biker dude or something."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"'Nuff bout me, what are you doing out here?"

I shrugged. "Kind of running away."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. I am on my way to Plainview."

"Why there? It's mostly a farming town."

I sent a silent prayer to Alice. "I know. It's what I need right now."

"Do you know how to get there?" I shook my head. "I'll show you the best way to get there from here." He pulled out a map and laid it flat on the hood of my car. "Once you get to Dallas head west until you reach _Big Spring_ and then head north for a few hours and your there."

"Thank you Caden. It was great seeing you again." I grinned at him and hopped into my car.

"One more thing." He leaned towards my open window. "This is Texas afterall, so make sure you have a lot of water with you."

I nodded. "Not to worry, I am all set." I pointed to the back seat where it was packed with bottles and jugs of water.

He laughed. "Should have known. See ya Bella."

"Bye." I pulled out of the parking lot and made my long journey to Plainview. A couple hours later I arrived in Dallas and decided to check the map before I moved anymore. Beside the word Plainview was Caden's number and a note saying- _coffee?_ I laughed, checked the map again and was on my way again. Five hours later I finally made it to the town of Plainview. I drew in a deep breath and put my hand gently on my stomach.

"Well sweetie. Here we go, our new home."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter three. Sorry it took so long to update. I was having just a little trouble writing Bella's part. Hopefully it will be smooth from now on. Coming soon, will be Maria and her drama. Stay tuned. And remember... read and review. **

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_Taylor Swan_

"See, nothing out of the ordinary." I muttered, pulling into the driveway.

Edward grunted, "With all the stuff that has gone down recently, do you really blame me for being so paranoid?"

"Not really, but at least there were no ulterior motives this time." I climbed out of the car and made my way towards the house, Edward falling into step beside me. "I really like Sonya."

"She's lucky to have met you." Edward grinned. "Apparently we missed out on a lot."

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? We were only gone a few hours."

"You'll see." He replied vaguely, leading me inside.

"What... the... hell?" I stared in amazement at the scene before me. "What the hell happened in here?"

The house looked like a hurricane blew through it. All the furniture lay in pieces, the walls were shredded so badly you could see the inside of it. The TV had a large crack in it and the kitchen looked like a bear ran through it with wolves following behind them. There was a huge hole where the fridge used to be, upon closer inspection, I could see the fridge laying outside by the garden. In the middle of this mess? Emmett and Sita, and a furious looking Esme.

"Mom." Sita squeaked, hiding behind Emmett.

"What happened?"

"They got a little carried away." Rosalie answered, sliding up beside me.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not sure how it all started," She replied, tilting her head to the side like she was trying to think. "One moment, they are outside chasing a wild bear and the next, the bear was inside the house."

"A bear?" I glanced over at Edward, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "How can you think this is funny? They destroyed Esme's house."

"I don't find that funny. What I find funny is that the bear won." He started laughing hysterically after that sentence.

"The bear won?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, that is why there is a hole in the kitchen wall. The bear just ran right through it."

"Unbelievable." I muttered, then I turned back to Sita. "You do realize you are grounded right?" Sita opened her mouth to protest. "And you will help repair this place back up."

"Daddy!" Sita whined.

"You heard your mother." Edward replied, glancing at me and I noticed a glint of amusement still etched in his features.

Sita bowed her head, "fine."

"Good, you can start now. Emmett you can help."

Emmett's mouth fell open. "What? You can't be serious, can't just boss me around, I am older than you."

"Then why don't you act like it for once?" I snapped. "Get to work both of you." Emmett looked over at Rose and then sighed. He started cleaning up the living room, while Esme barked orders.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Rose.

"Carlisle got called into work, Alice and Jasper went hunting and I am not sure where your parents are."

I rolled my eyes. "Half the time I don't even know where those two are."

I made my way outside, to the partially destroyed garden and sat in the middle of the field. One of my favourite places to sit. The smell of so many different kinds of flowers had a calming affect on me I didn't understand. No one bugged me here, their noses couldn't handle the smell of the potent flowers. Even Esme couldn't stay in this garden for long. It has been a few days since Bella called, only Alice and I knew about it, and probably Edward, the intrusive bastard. I sighed, everyday, Maria was closer to attacking and we still didn't have the numbers we needed to defeat her. The wolves were a little iffy on helping us since Bella ran away. They figured we had something to do with it and weren't so trusting of us.

I wish I could console Jake, try to tell him why she left, make him understand but I can not cross the border anymore. They all shut me out after she left. Were they only putting up with us because of Bella? With everything going on, I feel more alone than I have ever felt. I have always had Bella beside me, no matter what happened but now she was gone and it feels like something was ripped out of me because of it. All these _gifts_ I apparently have, and none of them could save Bella.

"Taylor?" I looked up from my inner turmoil and spotted Charlie on the outskirts of the garden.

"Hi dad." I smiled at him. "Did you need something?"

He came over and sat beside me, wrinkling his nose as he did so. "I do not know how you can mange the smell of these damn flowers. They are horrid."

"I find them calming. Helps me think."

"You know, I may not have any special gifts like the rest of you seem to have, and we may not have been as close as we used to be, but your my daughter and I know something is troubling you." I didn't say anything. "Or maybe you are once again thinking of your sister."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, sweetie." He sighed. "I worry about her constantly, being out there all alone, no one there to help her out."

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder, "she was always the tough one. I know she will be okay."

"Do you think Jake will be able to find her?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure. Once Jake gets over this pity party, I imagine he will go and try to find her. Who knows how long it will take. Of course, he knows if he leaves without permission he won't be able to go back. I am not sure what he will find if he ever finds her, but for Bella's sake, I hope she is having a girl."

Charlie nodded. "Me too, but I wouldn't mind having a grandson."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

"I know that Bella isn't the only bothering you Taylor, but you just have to have faith that it will all work out."

"Faith in what exactly?" I asked, rasing a brow.

"Your family. Fate?" He shrugged, giving me a crooked smile. "Just have faith." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Hey dad, why did you come over and not mom? I know she was listening."

He grinned. "I guess she knows I can handle you better."

I snorted. "You wish."

"Taylor!" Alice screeched, running towards me.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, standing up quickly and running to meet her.

"It's Maria. She has changed her mind. She is coming to attack us. Now!"

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I stayed in a hotel for the night, planning on seeing a real estate agent today. I was going to buy a house, of course Taylor gave me enough money to buy at least three houses, maybe more. At least I will be set for a long time. I also found some forged documents made in my name so no one would be able to find me. I was thankful Taylor didn't completely change my name. I got up and had a showered, went to the diner down the street and had a hearty breakfast and then made my way to the real estate agency. This was a small farmer town, it was perfect to raise my little one. If it was a boy I would be able to teach him about his heritage and even help train him. It was unlikely the gene would activate out here though.

"Hello, may I help you?" An elderly woman asked when I walked into the building. It was small, most like the other stores in town. It was painted a very bright white, almost reminded me of a hospital and pictures of flowers adorned the walls. I don't think any man ever worked in this place before.

I smiled at the woman and walked over to her. "Yes. My name is Belle Stone, I am here to see Ms. Um, I am sorry, I have forgotten her name." I scrunched my face up to remember and the lady laughed.

"Around here dear, no one remembers last names. We are all on a first name basis. The names Lily and you are here to see my daughter Angela." The name brought a sting of pain to cross my features but Lily didn't notice it. Now I remember why I didn't remember her name.

"Thank you. Yes, is she in?"

Lily nodded, "Of course, not a lot of folk come looking for a house up in these parts. Too small of a community."

"I find it perfect."

"I will go get Angie for you. Just have a seat."

I nodded and made my way to overstuffed chairs in the far corner. As soon as I sat down Lily came back out with a tall brunette with wide brown eyes and a kind smile. She walked up to me and held out her hand. I stood up and grasped it in mine.

"Good morning Ms. Belle. Come into my office and we can get you started on finding you the perfect home."

"Sounds good." She led me to her tiny office in the back. It was bare of any personal belongings. Just a desk, filing cabinet, two chairs and a laptop on top of the desk with papers spread all over the place.

"Was there anything in particular you were looking for?" She asked, as we sat down.

I nodded. "Yes, I wanted a house that doesn't need to be fixed too much and has at least four bedrooms in it."

"Hmm..." Angie tapped her finger against her lip, thinking. "I think there are a couple houses like that. The town folk are not too interested in the new development buildings that the mayor built. He said it was to attract more people to our town, but ours is a farming town, not a lot of people like to live out here."

I nodded in understanding. Thank you Alice, no one would dare look for me here. "Great. Would we be able to look at them today? I want to move in as soon as possible."

"Of course Ms. Belle. Just let me grab the paperwork and keys and we can go check them out."

"Thank you."

Three hours later and I finally decided on the second choice. It was perfect. It was sitting just outside the town, close enough I could walk the short distance to the main street of the town but far enough that no prying eyes could snoop. It was a three story building. It had three bathrooms, five bedrooms and a two car garage. The kitchen was state of the art and every cookers dream, the master bedroom and one of the other bedrooms was on the main floor which would be perfect till the baby got older. Then the other master bedroom was on the third floor. Well it was actually the third floor. It was almost like a tiny apartment with a little stove and fridge too. After I signed all the paper work and paid half of the money, I told Angie I would pay the rest later once I was in town again today. Had to buy furniture and all that. She didn't need to know I was a millionaire.

"Thank you so much Angie. Its perfect." I smiled at her.

"Your welcome Belle. Is there a reason why you are buying such a big house for only one person?" She blushed as she realized what she asked.

"It's okay. I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widened and travelled down to my belly where I was hiding my bump behind baggy clothes. "Congratulations. If there is anything you need, please don't be afraid to call me. Like I said, this is a small town, almost like a family. You will feel apart of it in no time at all."

"Thank you again. I will see you later."

She nodded. "Of course. See you later Belle. And welcome to our little slice of heaven." I waved as she walked down the stairs and to her car. I breathed a sigh of relief, but my work wasn't done just yet. I had my house, now it was time to make it a home.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter four. Ooo, I am so excited for Bella. She is finally settling in. Next chapter will have no Bella in it, but the chapter after that will be all Bella. Promise. Don't forget to review. I will love you forever. :D**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_Taylor Cullen_

Lots of things started happening really fast, Carlisle and Esme started calling friends that could get to us in a few hours hours. Alice and Jasper went to talk to the wolves and Rose and Emmett called the Denali family. Edward started packing up Sita's belongings, to her loud protests. I went outside, far from hearing range of vampires and phoned Bella.

"_Taylor, I am so glad you called." Bella answered on the third ring._

"Hey sis, how are things?"

"_They are okay, I just bought a house." She was silent for a moment, the only thing I could hear was her light breathing. "I miss Jacob. How is he?"_

I sighed, knowing this was going to come up. "Not so well. I am not sure if he is angry you left or because you took his baby."

"_I am sure running away wasn't the most mature way to handle it, but I just needed time to think. I love Jake, but I know for certain that he will imprint on somebody and I know it will not be me."_

"Well it's not like you were planning on staying away forever right?" She didn't answer. "Bella... you can't just take his baby away from him. It's not right."

"_I know that. Just for a few months, maybe until the baby is born. I don't know, I just need time to think. And maybe by the time I go back he would have met his imprint and it won't be so hard on him."_

"Well make sure you call him." I answered. "Just not for a few days."

"_Why not? What aren't you telling me?"_

"It's Maria. She has changed her mind, she is coming to attack in a few hours, so we are preparing for a battle."

"_Why so soon? I thought she wasn't going to attack for months yet."_

I shrugged, then mentally slapped myself because she couldn't see it. "I am not sure why she changed her mind, I just know she did. I am also not entirely sure if the wolves will help us. They kind of shunned us after you left. The only person who really talks to me is Seth."

"_I am sorry Taylor. I know this is all my fault. I wish there was something I could do."_

I smiled, "You just stay where you are, I will feel better knowing you and the baby are safe. I will call you again after it's over. Oh and Bella, if things turn really bad I have arranged for Leah to Sita to where you are." Bella started to protest. "Not to worry, she won't know where you are. All she knows is that she has to take Sita to the airport."

_Bella sighed in relief. "Okay. I love you Taylor. Be safe."_

"You too." I hung up the phone. "Let the party begin."

* * *

I made my way back to the house an hour later, the house was full of vampires who decided to come to the Cullens' aid. It was a bittersweet moment, all of their friends coming to help them, but also coming to their deaths. Without the wolves I wasn't really sure how we were going to win this fight. All the other times we got lucky wasn't sure what was going to happen this time.

"Taylor!" Carmen rushed over and gave me a hug. "It is so good to see you again, I only wish it was under different circumstances."

I grinned at the beauty before me. "Either way it is great to see you. How is Alaska?"

She shrugged, "Cold." She laughed and I joined in with her.

"Have Jasper and Alice returned yet?"

She nodded her head and pointed in the direction of the outside garden. "They are outside.'

"Thanks. I will see you later." I made my way back outside and my mouth dropped open. "Alice..."

She bounced over to me, a grin on her face. "I really thought they would say no, but their love for you runs deeper than the hate they feel for Bella right now."

"I wish I could explain." I muttered.

"If we live through this, then maybe they will give you a chance." Alice gave me a grim smile.

"Can you not see the end?"

"No, with the wolves involved it is quite fuzzy. I can see bits and pieces, but they are not the pieces I want to see."

"Can you tell if anyone dies?"

"We will be fine, with you and the wolves as our secret weapon, this fight should be over fast."

"i hope your right." I muttered, then I stiffened when I felt a presence behind me.

"Taylor.." My heart broke at the sound of Jacob's anguished voice. "I am sorry you are not allowed across the border anymore."

I turned around and stared at him. This did not look like the Jake I loved like a brother. He eyes had deep purple bruises under his eyes, and his cheeks were sunk into his face. It looked like he died and was turned into a zombie.

"Oh Jake, look at you." I cried. "What have you done to yourself?"

"It has been hard since Bella left." He whispered. "I miss her."

"Promise me you will survive this battle Jake. There are so many things I want to tell you." He just stared at me, his eyes vacant, it was like he was already dead. "Jacob, please."

"For you Taylor." He turned and went back to his pack.

* * *

Two hours later, found us in our famous field, where all of our previous battles have taken place in the past. We stood in an almost v-shape, like a flock of birds. Carlisle and Esme where at the front while Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were slightly behind them. Then Edward and I were behind them. Everyone else were hiding just inside the tree line, the wolves masking the scent of the other vampires. Sita was sitting on a rock, out of sight but in clear view of the entire field.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, lets get this over with. I am tired of people trying to tear our family apart." I growled.

He grinned at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Remember, only use your more dangerous gifts if we are in real trouble."

I rose an eyebrow, "Wouldn't it just be easier to set all of them on fire?"

"It would, but using that much power, you will be at risk of killing yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought that wouldn't matter anymore since I am a vampire and all that."

"We don't really know for sure, so its better if you don't tempt fate." I laughed.

"Fine, I promise I will only manipulate the elements if we are losing."

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Stubborn woman."

"They're coming!" Alice screamed. Suddenly we heard the crashing of bodies going through the dense forest, making their way to us. "Get ready!"

Seconds later, newborns started pouring out of the forest, so far there was sixty of them and more kept coming. I gave Edward one last look and then charged into oncoming newborns. The crunching of bones and limbs being ripped off and the screams of bodies being torn apart rang through my ears. I didn't stop though, I kept ploughing my way through, newborn after newborn, never stopping to see how everyone else was. That was when I heard an ear splitting scream I recognized. I turned towards the rock that I last seen Sita sitting on and if I was alive my heart would be beating right out of my chest. She was surrounded by three newborns, they were confused by her. Not sure whether she was human or not.

"Sita!" I screamed, running as fast as I could to get to her. "Run!" She stared back at me, fear stricken eyes urging me to come help her.

Suddenly a grey wolf pounced on two of the newborns, and I sighed in relief when I recognized Leah. I kept running, the third newborn surrounding Sita decided she was the enemy and came closer to her, baring his fangs. I pushed myself to run faster, I ran fast as a vampire, but every vampire can move as quick as lightning. I noticed Edward a few hundred yards away, compared to me he was closer to Sita than I was.

"_Edward!" _I screamed inside my head and I seen him wince as he heard my voice. "_Our daughter!"_

Edward turned around and he charged forward, tackling the newborn to the ground. I raced over moments later and grabbed Sita, running into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sita asked as I threw her on my back.

"I don't even know why you were here in the first place." I growled. "Whose stupid idea was it to let you sit on a rock in front of everyone?"

Sita hesitated. "Uh.. yours."

I stopped abruptly, giving Sita whiplash. "When did I do that?"

She shrugged. "It was before the battle even started. You told me to stay on the rock cause it was mostly hidden."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Why don't I remember that?"

"Mom, we have company." Sita was poking me in the shoulder.

"What?" I turned and heard three vampires running through the forest, about ten minutes away. "Climb the tree, and be quiet." I threw her onto the nearest tree and stood there waiting for them to catch up.

"We have been looking for you Taylor." The vampires emerged from the shadows, two males and a female.

"Why?"

The female stepped forward. "We have heard of your.. talents. Maria has ordered your capture."

"What do you want with me"

The woman shrugged. "To help take over the world, of course."

"Over my dead body." I growl.

"As you wish." She snapped her fingers and the two male vampires charged over to me. "You will come with us, even if we have to rip you apart first."

"If you touch my daughter, you will be very sorry." A voice growled, jumping out of the trees.

"Mom?" I wasn't sure where she came from, but I was relieved.

"She's safe." She rolled her eyes upward, indicating Sita. "Let's kick some ass." I nodded in agreement.

We attacked the vampires, with the two of us it was done in a matter of seconds. We turned to face the woman but she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

Cybelle shrugged. "She probably didn't want to die."

"Where is Sita?"

"She is back at the house with Charlie."

"Wasn't Charlie in the field with us?"

"No. Something happened, and half of us woke up in the house with no recollection with how we got there."

"You mean that we are outnumbered?"

"No, the rest should be in the field already, this battle should be over soon."

"I don't understand. How could this be happening?"

"We will figure it out later. Right now we have to take of this first."

I nodded. "Your right. Lets go." We took off back towards the battlefield.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

"It's finally over." I whispered, gazing around the field, watching the various fires set up.

"Yes it is." Edward nodded, putting his arms around me. "We captured Maria."

"How?" I asked.

"She was stupid enough to take on Jasper and Alice." Edward chuckled. "Jasper made Maria feel like she was in love with Alice."

I shook my head, "Figures. What are we going to do with her?"

"Aro wants her. Says she will be useful."

"Maria would never listen to him."

"They have ways. Come on, lets go home."

"Okay. I need to phone Bella." I mutter. Edward nodded and walked off to catch up with Carlisle. I grabbed my phone and dialled Bella's number. "Hey Bella."

"_I am so glad to hear your voice. I was so worried."_

"Everyone is fine. It was a long one but I don't think there will any casualties on our side."

"_You don't think? How is that reassuring?"_

"Calm down. I just called to let you know I was fine. I will call you later."

Bella sighed. "_Fine. Bye._" A click was heard and I sighed.

"Taylor, hurry up or you are going to miss the torture." Seth grinned, running up to me.

"What torture?"

"The one they are probably going to do on Maria."

"Can vampires be tortured?" I asked out loud.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Lets go find out."

"Sure." We both started running towards the house. When we got closer, we started hearing the screams. "Guess that answers my question." I muttered as I walked into the house.

"There you are." Jake glares at Seth and me when we walk in the door. "What were you two doing?"

"Just making sure all the bodies were being burned." I quickly answered.

"Were they?" I nodded. "Good."

"What is going on?"

"They are trying to get some answers out of Maria. They are not having much luck, that vampire is tough. Edward has already called Aro and his guard is on their way to pick her up."

I nodded. "Great. I am going to go hunting. Let me know if you find anything." Jake nodded and promised he would.

"Taylor, can I come with you?" Cybelle asks, following me outside.

"Sure."

Two hours later, Cybelle and I were sitting on a fallen log, watching the night sky. I loved looking at the stars with my vampire eyes. You could see so much more with just one look of your eyes than you could ever see through a professional telescope.

"Did you give any more thought to what happened?" Cybelle asked me.

"Not really, I am not even sure where to start that process."

"It must have been a vampires gift, that is the only thing that makes sense. Someone must have killed them and that is why we were able to wake up."

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't even seen anything remotely close to it before. It seems to be as rare as my time travelling gift."

"Well they must be dead now, so we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Before myths about vampires started there were cults dedicated to undead creatures of the night. They would bear children and train them to be a killer, in hopes of a vampire changing them. Lots of children were born in that year alone, over 100, and the Volturi know about this. Its how I found out about it. I found Aro's journal and he recorded his early years as a vampire. You see, him and his sister were one of these children. Aro was the original one to be chosen, but he refused to go without his sister, the vampire agreed and changed both of them. After they were changed, he would go back to visit in secret. The only person who knew about his visits were his sister. I suspect his mother knew too."

"What is the point of this story?" I asked, confused but intrigued all at the same time.

She gave me a scathing look. "Aro's mother didn't stop having children after Aro and his sister were born, she kept popping them out. Aro believes before she died she had at least 40 children. Which is completely unheard of now, let alone thousands of years ago. Every sibling of Aro's had a gift related to his and his sister's gift. Everyone of them that passed their training was turned. The last child Aro's mother had was by far the most powerful. Aro found out about them, and he murdered every single one of them, he feared their power and refused to be overpowered by his own family."

"That's horrible. I still don't see the point of this story."

Cybelle rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Seriously? What if those cults never died out? What if what happened to Aro happened to that vampire with this rare gift?"

My eyes widened in realization. "Do you think Aro knows?"

"It is hard to say, but I think we should bring it to his attention. He will want to know."

"Why?"

"So he can exterminate these groups."

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. We can not have cults like that thriving in this day and age. Our secret could be exposed that much easier."

I sighed. "I guess your right, but do we have to kill them? I mean that seems so harsh, they were probably born into this thing, brainwashed to believe in it."

"If they are brainwashed, do you realize how long it would take for them to be returned back to normal? They wouldn't know how to live in the real world."

"Okay, I get it." I snapped. "I will let Aro know."

"Thank you."

"What do I tell him if he asks how I know?"

"Maria told you. She is old enough to have been alive when they first started popping up. She might even have been apart of it before she was turned."

I nodded. "Fine. I will let you know how it goes." I went home, back to my cottage to have a very awkward video call with Aro. I set up my laptop and made the call.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Caius answered.

"I need to speak to Aro."

"About what? We already have Jane and the others gone to collect Maria,"

I sighed. "Please, just get him. This is important."

"Fine." Caius growled.

A few moments later Aro appeared on the screen, "Ah, Taylor. I am so glad to see you alive and well."\

"Thank you."

"What was so important you had to call me now?"

"Maria told me something very disturbing."

"What about?"

"About a cult that was set up thousands of years ago to bear children and to train them so they would become vampires."

"How does she know about this?"

I shrugged. "I think she was maybe apart of one."

"What did she tell you?"

"Aro, we may have a big problem..."

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter five, sorry for such a long update... Work has been hectic. And I finally got some free time. I hope you all enjoyed this. I am sorry some of you don't like how Bella handled her situation, but the next chapter will be all her, so hopefully it will make a few things clear. As always, read and review. I love to hear what you guys think. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella Swan_

There was nothing to do but pace. So that is what I did, I paced from the back of my house to the front and started the process all over again. I stopped a few times to eat and go to the bathroom, and then I resumed pacing. I was sick with worry, worry for my sister and Jacob. I felt useless, here I was safe in Texas while my family was fighting off a whole bunch of vampires. I even had some neighbours come over to welcome me to the town. I figured they were just curious about an eighteen year old pregnant woman being able to afford a house. About 5 hours after I started my pacing my phone Taylor gave me started to ring. I surged forward as fast I could.

I answered it and Taylor said anything before I could. "_Hey Bella."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear your voice. I was so worried."

"_Everyone is fine. It was a long one, but I don't think there was any casualties... on our side."_

"You don't think?" I screamed into the phone. "How is that reassuring?"

"_Calm down, I just called to let you know I was fine. I will call you later."_

"Fine. Bye." I shut the phone.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" a voice boomed through the house.

"Caden?" I asked myself, walking towards the front of the house. Sure enough, there stood Caden in all his hot glory. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Told you I had family here."

I shook my head, "No, I meant here in my house."

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Thought I would stop by, see how you are doing."

"How thoughtful." I muttered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, or we could go for dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked confused, had I really been pacing that long? "As friends, right?"

He smiled at me, "As friends, and as friends you can tell me what happened between you and your boyfriend, the last I seen you, you were happy."

"I was helping you rob a bank."

He shrugged and gave me a smirk. "You still looked happy."

"Sure, why not? Need to tell somebody."

"Awesome." He grabbed my coat and helped me down the stairs. "I know this great place you are going to love, but it is a little out of town. Do you mind?"

"No. I am starving though, so it better be good."

"It will be, trust me." He grinned at me as we pulled out of the driveway.

Turns out, the restaurant he took us too is the one his parents own. Not even dating the guy and he takes me to meet his parents. He denied it was like that, just that his mother was the best cook in the state. He wasn't wrong, the food was great and I ordered two helpings of the steak. After we ate, and I had desert, we decided to stay at the diner, he drank coffee while I drank some orange juice.

"Ready to spill?"

"It is kinda complicated." I started. "His tribe has this way of finding their soul mates, and sadly, I wasn't Jacob's. I love him, but one of these days, he was going to find his soul mate and then I would be heartbroken and a single mother. So I got scared and I left."

"How can they find their soul mates? Can they help me?"

I chuckled. "I am not sure how they do it. I never asked. I think it is only for the people on the reservation though."

Caden frowned, "How do you know your not is soul mate?"

"Because he is not mine." I uttered, pain laced through my voice.

"I'm sorry Bella." Caden grasped my hand in his and shivers went up my back. Why couldn't Caden be my soul mate? How would I even know who my soul mate is?

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks. I know it was probably childish of me to run away, but I needed time to think, to figure out what I am going to do."

"What about the baby?"

"Well if the baby is a boy, I am suppose to give him to his father, and if it is a girl, I will be allowed to keep her."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A girl. I wouldn't be able to give up my baby Caden. It just isn't right. No mother should be able to do it."

"Some mothers don't do it for selfish reasons Bella."

"I know." I looked outside and found it dark. "I think I am tired, can you take me home please?"

"Of course." We left the restaurant after saying good night to his parents.

He dropped me off at him, promising to come see me tomorrow. I thanked him for dinner and went inside, collapsing onto my couch. My head going over our conversation. I knew how Jake and the other wolves imprinted, but how was I suppose to imprint? I wasn't apart of their pack, I wasn't apart of any pack and it's not like I could just go and ask another wolf. I sighed and decided to call Taylor, maybe she had an idea.

I dialled the number and waited. And waited. After the tenth ring, the phone was picked up. "_Hello?"_

"Sita?" I asked, surprised.

"_Aunt Bella?_" She squealed. "_I miss you so much. Whose number did you call?"_

"It's your mothers." I muttered. "Where is she?"

"_She lied to the wolves? She knows where you are?"_

"Sita, please, I really need to talk to Taylor."

"_Fine. MOM_!" Sita yelled loudly. I heard scuffling and some yelling and then Taylor. "_Bella?"_

"Hey sis, sorry about that. Hope I didn't get you into trouble."

"_Sita should know better to think that I would stop talking to my own sister._"

"Of course." I sighed. "I am not sure how to really ask you this, so I am just going to come out and say it. Do you know how I imprint?"

There was a long silence that followed, I almost thought she hung up. "_What? Shouldn't you know the answer to that? I mean, you are the wolf."_

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks anyway."

"_Maybe you should try the internet? Look up how wolves find their mate or whatever," _She suggested.

"Yeah thanks. I will talk later then. Bye" I shut the phone before she could answer. How was I suppose to look it up when all I had was this stupid burner phone? I had no internet and no computer. Looks like I have to go shopping tomorrow. I made my way up to bed, changed into my night gown, and crawled into bed.

The next morning, I awoke to a hunger I haven't felt in a long time. It was like being starved for a two weeks and then food was put in front of you. You eat so much, so fast and then you end up being sick because your stomach isn't used to being fed. I shook the wierd thoughts from my head and made my way downstairs. Poking through the cupboards and then the fridge and noticing I had nothing, I went back upstairs, changed into a sun dress, grabbed my wallet and decided to walk to the nearest diner.

"Bella!" I turned toward the voice and noticed Caden sitting in the back of the diner, eating breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Mornin' darlin'. Sleep well?"

I nodded, and swiped a piece of toast of his plate. "It was great, I woke up ravenous." I chuckled nervously. "Noticed I didn't have any food and thought I would come here and eat before I went shopping."

"Sounds like fun, would you like come company?"

I was about to answer until Nancy, the cute teen waitress came up to the table and took my usual order. After she left, I turned back to Caden and smiled. "Sure, you can help me pick out a laptop."

His eyes widened a little. "A house, car and a laptop all in the same month. Are you loaded?"

I laughed. "Of course I am you idiot. You should be too, if I recall correctly."

He blushed. "Well, I paid off my school debt and then my ex found out I was loaded, convinced me to get married with her." My mouth fell open in shock. "We even did a prenup, advised by my lawyer, if ever cheated she would get nothing."

"That was smart. So your still married then?"

"No. I prenup also stated if I cheated, I would lose half of it."

"You didn't."

"No, of course not. She got one of her hot friends to seduce me. I told her no and kicked her out. After I fell asleep, she came back and tied me down.. and well you know the rest. What I didn't know is that she took pictures. I tried to deny it, but the judge said its hard to prove a girl raped a guy."

"That's horrible. So you lost half of what exactly?"

"Well after the wedding, the lawyers before and after the wedding, I only had about 200 thousand left."

"So you only have 100 grand left?"

"Less then that, actually. I am living with my parents, and working part time at the restaurant and casual time at the pharmacy."

"I'm sorry Caden, I didn't realize your girlfriend was such a gold digger."

"You done?" He asked, pointing to my empty plate and his.

I blushed and nodded. "Sure. Let's get out of here before I decided to eat them out of everything."

"So all of this is from our job we did?" He asked.

"No, my sister's husband is loaded. Like crazy rich, worth billions."

"Billions." He whistled. "So you are living off of them?"

"My sister helped me run away, so she gave me some money, she doesn't know I robbed a bank. If I need more, I have her atm card."

"Makes me wish I had a rich brother in law." He laughed. "I am twenty four and still living with my parents."

"You could always move in with me." I blurted without thinking. I felt my face flush.

"What?"

"You could be my roommate. God knows I have the room. Besides, I need someone around, especially so close to my due date."

Caden looked me up and down. "When is your due date?"

"In a couple of months."

"Your barely showing."

"Lucky me." I muttered.

tttt

* * *

So we spent the day shopping, hanging out, getting to know each other better. He agreed to move in with me, I moved my stuff from upstairs and put them in the bedroom on the main floor, and he moved up stairs. Bringing all of his college days with him. He cooked us supper after he was all moved in and we stayed up watching tv and talking. My heart broke knowing I could never be with him. He was a great guy with a gorgeous body. I shook my head, and reminded myself I didn't know how real wolves imprinted yet. I turned my laptop on and decided to look it up now.

A couple hours later had me almost pulling my hair out in frustration, wolves finding their life long mate was a ridiculous fairy tale notion that doesn't exist in reality. According to these sites, in order for me to feel the pull I will have to be in wolf form. That would explain why I haven't felt anything since I stopped shifting. What would Caden do if I wolfed out in front of him, would he scream? Run? Or maybe I should tell him and then when he doesn't believe me, I will show him. This was one of those times I wished I could meet someone else like me. I sighed, shut my computer off and went to bed. Tomorrow I get to go for an ultrasound. Tomorrow is the moment of truth, would I have to give up my baby, or will I get to keep it? I fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams of Jake and my baby. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the results.

* * *

**A/N: I did some research into the whole wolves and mating thing, and it didn't really produce all that much, mostly that it was mainly the alpha's who mated or whatever. So I am just going to wing it because I can. I already know who I am getting Bella to imprint on, but I am still having trouble with Jake, I don't know if I should make him imprint on an outsider (Someone not from Forks or La Push) or if he should imprint on someone from another reservation. What do you guys think? I really appreciate your reviews, so please review, and if you have stories up I will do the same. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_Taylor Cullen_

A month has passed since Maria and the battle. As odd as I find it, Aro and I have been video calling each other almost everyday. He was telling me about his family, of course he left out the part where he killed all of them, and I never brought it up. It really wasn't any of my business. I rarely spoke to Bella this passed month, she has been avoiding my calls and I am not sure why. I assumed it was because of Sita answering the call, or she was too afraid to tell me the results.

"Mom?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice and smiled when I saw my daughter standing there. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

She shrugged. "You have been by yourself for awhile now, and even when your around us, your checking your phone every five seconds."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I am just worried about Bella."

"I know mom, but she's a tough girl. She will be fine."

"Perhaps she is, but she shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Well if you told Jake where she was, she wouldn't be alone."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I am not allowed to do that Sita, and you know that."

"Jake has a right to be with his baby mom."

"I agree with you, but this isn't our fight."

"You helped Bella leave!" Sita yelled, her cheeks flushed.

I felt my throat burn, "Leave Sita. I must hunt." I muttered and jumped out the open window.

"Mom!" Sita hollered after me, but I couldn't stop. The ache in my throat was like someone shoving fire down my throat.

"What is going on?" I muttered to myself.

"Taylor, this is the consequences of drinking animal blood." I skidded to a stop and looked around for the familiar voice.

"Aro?"

"Yes child, of course. Were you expecting Santa Clause?" I turned around as Aro jumped out of a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." He trailed off.

"You couldn't have just called me?"

"No, then I wouldn't know if you were lying or not."

"About?"

"Who really told you about the... colonies."

I smiled at him, "I already told you Aro. Why such the distrust?"

"Well for starters, I didn't see it in Maria's memories."

"Doesn't mean I am lying Aro. She could just be hiding the memory."

He nodded. "I have thought of that. However, Maria swears up and down that she never talked to you. She doesn't even know what you look like."

"Is it really important who told me Aro?" He nodded and I sighed. "Fine. I read about it."

"Why are you still lying to me Taylor?"

"Because it doesn't actually matter where I learned it from Aro. All that matters is that we find these colonies and put an end to them."

Aro stared at me with a weird look on his face for a few moments and then he gave me a sadistic smile. "Why Taylor, what would the Cullens think if they learned you were so bloodthirsty?"

My mouth fell open in shock. "Don't be ridiculous Aro, I don't want to kill anyone but the person who is running the stupid thing."

"What if the person who is responsible already created thousands of vampires?"

I shrugged. "They are innocent until proven guilty."

"Such mundane thoughts you have."

I laughed at him, no humour in my voice. "You have been a monster too long to remember what humanity is all about Aro."

His eye flashed and the next thing I knew I was pinned to a tree with his hand around my throat. "My humanity was burned up long before I became a vampire Taylor. You will do well to remember you who are talking to."

"You may sit on that throne of yours, but you are no king."

He squeezed harder, my skin cracking with the force. "I could kill you for that Taylor."

I looked him in the eye. "Do it Aro. Show every body the monster they all believe you to be. You killed your own sister so Marcus wouldn't run away with her. What kind of monster would willingly kill his sister and let his brother fall into such a despair."

"How dare you..." He hissed, throwing me to the ground, making my neck crack more, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

"Aro, let her go. She speaks nothing but the truth." A voice demanded.

"Stay out of this brother." Aro growled.

"What good would killing her do? You know how bad you will feel after you have done it." I turned my eyes towards the voice and was surprised to see Caius.

"I will get over it. After all I am a monster."

"You... you don't have to be a monster.. Aro." I choked out.

Aro stared at me with an unreadable expression and then let me go. I laid on the ground, panting, not that I needed to, it was just habit. Caius walked over to me and helped me up. This visit was just getting stranger by the minute.

"Why are you here?" Aro asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't kill her." Caius shrugged.

"What importance is she to you?"

Caius smiled. "She may belong to the Cullens but she has proven most useful to us Aro. It would be a shame to lose such talent."

"Talent?" Aro asked, turning to look back at me.

"No one has told you?" Caius laughed. "They probably thought you would have tried to take her for yourself."

"Spit it out already!" Aro demanded.

"When she was human she had the most particular gifts. She might be even stronger than her mother."

"She can't travel through time, what good is she?"

Caius rolled his eyes, "She had many talents when she was human, but I don't think all of them transferred when she was turned, but she is still powerful Aro. You would not like her as an enemy. She could probably wipe out the entire guard herself, and no bat an eye."

"How do you know such things?"

"Cybelle and I became close when she came back to Italy. She told me about Taylor and I told her about you."

"About what?"

"About the colonies. I am sorry I betrayed your trust like that, but she had to know."

"Why did she have to know?" I asked, confused more than ever as to why Caius just saved my life.

"So she could tell you of course."

"I am so confused." I muttered.

"It will all make sense in time Taylor." He nodded to me. "Come brother, we must return home, we have things to do. We will see you soon." Then they were gone. I rubbed my head, was it possible for vampires to get headaches?

I returned home a few hours later. As soon as I was through the door I was bombarded with questions. The most prominent was why I had Aro's scent on me. I still never figured out that whole meeting thing and I wasn't about to try and explain it to a bunch of paranoid vampires. I told them I was fine and to back off. I was suddenly feeling exhausted and dropped down on the couch. So of course that was when my phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"_Hi, is this Bella's sister?"_ A male voice asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"_I am a friend of Bellas. I got your number off her phone."_

"Is she okay?"

"_You need to get here right now. Bella is having her baby."_

"What? She's not due for another two months."

"_Just get here. Now."_

"I am on my way." I muttered and hung up. "I have to go. Bella is in trouble."

"Can I come with you?" Sita asked, catching up to me.

I skidded to a halt and looked back at Edward. "Edward, what do you think?"

Edward walked up to me and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I think it is a good idea, get her out of Forks for awhile."

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I will call you when we get there." I turned back to Sita. "Let's go."

"Bye daddy. Give my love to everyone." She shouted over her shoulder as we ran out the door.

We got into my car and made my way to Port Angeles, driving like the devil himself was on my ass. We got to the airport in record time, I paid for two flights to Dallas and we were off the ground thirty minutes later. Sita chatted my ear off the whole trip.

tttt

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"Caden, do you want some breakfast?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Sure." I heard the muttered response and laughed as I made my way back to the kitchen, that boy could sure sleep. He came down a few minutes later, just as I was throwing the bacon into the frying pan. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Of course I do."

"You sure? I don't think I have ever see you sleep before."

I rose an eyebrow at him, "That would require you to actually be awake Caden. I swear you sleep more than a baby."

"Its practice before yours comes."

I laughed. "At least I don't have to teach you to use the toilet."

"You could always help." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams."

"You have no idea." He muttered. I shot him a curious look and he smiled sheepishly.

I cracked an egg into the frying pan and at the same moment I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. I glanced up at Caden terrified. I grabbed the counter tightly, my knuckles turned white when another pain went through me.

"Call 911." I gasped, slouching to the floor.

"Bella!" Caden shouted, pulling his phone out and started dialling. "Hi yes, I need an ambulance right away." Pause. "No I don't know what's wrong, but she is seven months pregnant. Hurry."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, the paramedics rushing into the house and started checking everything and asking tons of questions. I yelped in pain as they lifted me off the ground and onto the waiting stretcher. They said a few hurried words to Caden and then we were out the door.

As they were loading me into the ambulance, Caden came rushing out asking me what he can do. I told him to call Taylor. He nodded and the doors closed, the sirens started wailing and I felt the van start moving. The paramedic started checking me all over again, and not finding any real cause he called it in to the hospital. I screamed as pain shot up my entire body, I was thrashing against the restraints of the stretcher as I tried to get out. I was a wolf for crying out loud, I shouldn't have to go through this pain. Through the breaks in the pain I kept asking the doctor if my baby was alright, he couldn't tell me much except there was still a strong heartbeat.

We finally got to the hospital and I was surrounded by people in white and flashlights in my eyes, hands touching me everywhere, how can people stand this? I yelled out as the pain seemed to get worse, my yells turning into bloodcurdling screams and then finally I passed out from the pain. Sweet, sweet darkness.

tttt

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter seven, sorry it is so short, it was more of a filler than anything. Sorry for the wait, I will try to update faster next time. Please review. You know how much I love those. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_Taylor Cullen_

The plane landed just as the sun started to set, not taking any chances I bought a sweater, sunglasses and a scarf to wrap around my head. Didn't want humans to notice a sparkly vampire, not when I was in such a rush. I rented the fastest car the rental company had and we made our way to Plainview quickly. We reached it in a couple hours and made our way to the only hospital in the town. Parking the car, I made ran towards the entrance as fast as I could without raising suspicion, not even looking to see if Sita was behind me or not. Once inside I made my way to the receptionist.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The receptionist, Sandra her name tag provided, was a pretty woman, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a little stout body.

"Hi, I am looking for my sister. Bella Swan." Sita finally caught up to me, slightly panting.

"Yes, she is in the maternity ward on the first floor."

"How do I get there?" I demanded.

"Go straight down this hallway and then turn right, there should be a nurse there who can redirect you to her room." She gave me a smile.

"Thank you." I rushed out and walked briskly down the hallway. I turned right where the nurse indicated and noticed the sign above a double door. _Maternity Ward_ hung over it, slightly faded. I walked through the doors, Sita right behind me. I noticed a nurse in blue scrubs and her brown hair wrapped tightly in a bun. "Excuse me."

Her eyes widened at my voice and she smiled at me softly, waiting for me to catch up to her. "How may I help you?"

"I am looking for my sister, Bella Swan."

"Right, can I see some ID?"

My eyes narrowed incredulous, "Are you kidding me?" The nurse shook her head, muttered something about hospital policy and profusely apologized. "Fine, here." I pulled out my id and she looked at it and then back at me.

"Aren't you a little young to be married and to have a kid already?" She enquired.

I stifled a growl, knowing she was just curious. "Sure, if you say so. I would like to see my sister now."

The smile disappeared from her face and she gave me a curt nod. "If you would follow me, the doctor is with her right now."

"Thank you." I replied as she led us to a door, the only one that seemed to be occupied at the moment. I didn't hear any other heartbeats, must not be a lot of pregnant women in this little town.

"Aunty Bella." Sita cried, running into the room. I sighed and followed her into the room.

"Sita?" Bella croaked, her voice raspy and rough. I cringed at the sight before me, she was covered from the waist down, her pale face even whiter and her hair stringy from sweat. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Bella." Sita scurried over to her and gave her a light hug.

The doctor cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him, his eyes widening a little at my appearance. For as long as I live I don't think I will ever get used of people looking at me like that. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Taylor, I am Bella's sister. What happened?" I asked him.

"Can I speak to you out in the hall?" I nodded and he led me out into the hallway, closing the door. I stopped the urge to roll my eyes at the useless gesture. "Miss. Swan's condition is not good. We are not positive on what happened but we had to do an emergency c-section."

"Her baby?" I demanded.

"It is not looking too good for him, he is two months premature, not fully developed yet."

"I know lots of premature babies, and they are still alive."

"They usually have many problems. We won't know more until morning Miss. Swan."

I gritted my teeth, "and my sister?"

He lifted his shoulder slightly in a shrug and I held back the temptation to attack the ignorant doctor. "Can they be transported? My father in law is a doctor and I would feel better if he was taking care of them."

The doctor's eyes narrowed, "See here Miss. Swan, I am perfectly capable of looking after your sister and her baby."

"I am sure you do, but I don't care. I want them ready to be moved in an hour." I commanded and moved passed him back into the room. Pulling my phone out I called Carlisle's cell. "Carlisle, no nothing is wrong. How soon can you make it to Dallas?" I paused as he continued talking. "Great. Meet me there in two hours." I hung up and looked up to see Bella and Sita both staring at me.

"Dallas?" Bella asked.

"This doctor they have here is incompetent. I want Carlisle to look over you guys." I answered. She opened her to protest when I cut her off. "No arguing with me Bella." I growled.

"Mom?" I turned towards Sita. "You need to go hunt."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Go mom, I will watch them."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. "OK. I will see you when we are ready to go."

"My baby?" Bella cried, my heart breaking. "He is coming with us. Don't worry Bells, I would trust Carlisle with my life."

"And ours?" Bella whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

"Of course." I nodded and sprinted through the open window, smelling the air for animals. Two hours later found us landing on top of the Dallas memorial hospital, Carlisle, Edward and two nurses waited for us by the elevators. I rushed towards them, Edward gathering me in his arms and breathing in my scent.

"Taylor.." He groaned.

I shook myself free and looked up at him. "Later love. We have other things to do." I turned towards Carlisle. "They did a c-section on Bella, they are both in bad shape. Please help them." I pleaded.

He nodded. "I will do what I can Taylor." He walked towards the two stretchers that help my sister and her baby and lead them towards the elevators. Sita joined us soon after the elevators dinged closed.

"Will they be okay?"

"Carlisle will do everything in his power to help." He squeezed me closer to him. "Come, let us go wait, I am sure Sita is hungry."

I nodded and we made our way to the elevator, and made our way to the cafeteria. Sita grabbed some food and we sat down and waited. It was five hours later that Carlisle finally found us, Sita lay sprawled across our laps sleeping and I lifted her gently so her head was lying on Edward's shoulder and got up to meet him.

"Well?" I asked, my body tense.

"They will both be fine." He gave me a mournful look. "Some complications arose and I am sorry but I don't think Bella will be able to have children."

"What?"

"She had a tumour in her stomach, close to her ovaries. We had to remove it quickly, but we were too late, it has done its damage. If we were able to remove it sooner we could have risen her chances of reproducing in the future. The tumour caused her to go into labour early. The baby will be fine after a couple weeks in the incubator.

Through his speech my hand was over my mouth, horrified. "Have you told Bella?"

He shook his head, "she is sedated right now, won't wake up until the morning."

"Her baby is fine though?"

"Quite. He is quite healthy, he should be fine."

I gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Carlisle."

"She is apart of this family as well. Go to the hotel. There is nothing else you can do here. I will stay and wait for her to wake up. I will call you when she does."

"But-" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"Sita is tired, go."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok, make sure you call me as soon as she wakes up." He nodded. I turned towards Edward and noticed he was already standing up with Sita in his arms, a crooked smile on his face.

PCPC

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I heard blurred voices around me, one of them even sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. My head felt fuzzy and my mouth felt like someone shoved cotton balls into it. The last thing I remembered before I was drugged was a nurse explaining to me what was wrong and that a doctor had to perform surgery on me immediately or I wouldn't be alive come morning. I forced my eyelids open, it was difficult they felt like they weighed a ton.

"...she was very lucky..." I heard snippets of their conversation, they hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I noticed a nurse who looked to be in her fifties and the nurse who explained the surgery to me before plunging a needle into my thigh. "That sexy doctor sure knew what he was doing. He looked good enough to eat."

"Marta!" The older nurse squealed, giggling. "He might hear you."

"Nonsense. He is busy talking to the girls sister." Marta answered her. "I wonder if he is married, I don't see no ring."

The older one rolled her eyes. "You would do well to leave him alone Marta, you know how you are with guys."

"How I am with guys?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What in the world is that suppose to mean Bridgette?"

"You know exactly what it means. You take a bite out of them and don't let go until all their money is dried up, then you spit them out with a broken heart."

Marta laughed, "Oh please, you make it sound like it's a bad thing, and I am pretty sure Dr. Cullen has lots to spare."

"He's married." I ground out roughly. The two nurses turned around quickly, eyes wide.

Bridgette spoke up first. " I will go get the doctor."

Marta continued to stare at me. "Married you say?" I nodded slowly, wondering what she was thinking. "Is he happy?" She smiled at me. "Does he get lonely sometimes? I am sure I could help him out. Make him fall in love with me and make him leave his wife."

A growl sounded behind her and we both looked to see Edward and Carlisle standing there with amused and annoyed looks on their face. "Busted." I whispered harshly.

Marta turned a dark shade of red and muttered apologies as she ran out of the room. Edward laughed as he watched her leave and came to sit beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy.." I muttered. "How is Crispin?

"Crispin?" He asked.

"My... my baby."

Edward smiled and nodded toward Carlisle, I looked over at the doctor expectantly waiting for him to answer the question. "Crispin is fine Bella. He will be in the hospital for at least two weeks. We will know more after that."

"And me?"

Carlisle sighed, "I am sorry Bella, but there is a high possibility you will never get pregnant again."

I gasped and grabbed Edward's hand. "Never?"

"I am sorry Bella, but it doesn't look good." I felt a tear slide down my face. "We are going to stay until you and Crispin are free to leave the hospital."

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered.

He nodded. "I will tend to you later. I will send Taylor and Sita in if you are up for it." I nodded me agreement and he left. Moments later Taylor and Sita burst into the room, rushing over to me and hugging me.

"Thank God." Taylor breathed. "I am so glad you are all right."

"I'm fine." I gave her a small smile.

"Did you give your baby a name?" Sita asked excitedly.

"Crispin." I smiled slightly, and felt my eyes droop suddenly.

"Let her sleep sweetheart, she needs it." Was the last thing I heard before blackness swallowed me whole.

PCPC

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter eight. I think I did a pretty good job on it. Haha. Read and review please. And I will do the same. Next chapter will contain a reunion with a certain character we all love, or well most of us love... until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_Taylor Cullen_

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Bella whined to Carlisle. It has been a week since she had Crispin, thanks to her wolf DNA she healed quickly; but we couldn't say the same for Crispin. His process was slow and terrifying. "I mean I have been here for a week already, can't I get out? I am pretty sure all the nurses are getting sick of me."

I stifled a laugh as I noticed Carlisle roll his eyes. "For the last time Bella, I already said you could stay at the hotel and visit Crispin for a couple hours everyday. You were the one who wanted to stay longer."

Bella huffed, crossing her arms. "Alright fine, give me the discharge papers to sign and we will go to the hotel."

I sighed, and nodded to Carlisle. "Go ahead Carlisle."

"What's the matter Taylor?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Just missing home, I guess."

"Did Sita go back home?"

I shook my head, helping Bella into her shirt. "No, she is at the hotel with Edward.

"No reason for you stay here. You could go back for awhile if you want." Bella pressed. "It will be some time before Crispin will be able to go home."

"I know Bella, but I am not going to leave with out you."

Bella gave me a watery smile. "Thanks. Shall we then? I heard there was this great restaurant a few miles away, it can be like old times..." She trailed off, her face filling with blood. "Er, well the only difference being you wouldn't be eating."

I laughed at her uncomfortable blushing face and wrapped an arm around her as we walked out of the hospital room she called home for the passed week and a half. "No worries. I'd be happy to take you. Besides, I could eat if I really wanted to; but according to Edward the consequences of eating are not that fun."

Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, not something I really want to see."

"Carlisle, you have those papers ready?" I asked as we approached the reception desk. He nodded. "Great. We are going to go grab a bite to eat." I noticed the color of his eyes then, "maybe you should think of getting something to eat too. I am sure these fine nurses can keep an eye on things until you returned."

He nodded. "Of course, you are probably right." He turned his attention to an older woman who looked to be in her late fifties. "I shall return in a couple hours."

"Take your time doctor." She appraised him up and down with a meaningful eye. "It looks like you could use some rest. I will call you if anything happens."

"Thank you." He turned towards us. "Shall we?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "We shall."

Dinner was uneventful, Carlisle left us with the car while he went to the nearby forest looking for something to eat. We decided to go to a restaurant close to the hotel and Bella seemed pretty happy to have human food and not the hospital food she was eating. After she was done, I paid and we decided to take a short drive around the city before heading back to the hotel. Two hours later found me and an overly tipsy Bella stumbling towards our room. Edward opened the door before I even had a chance to get the key out of my pocket. I grinned up at my husband, my smile faltering when I noticed his dark expression.

"What's going on?"

"We have a... visitor." He whispered.

"Who?" I asked puzzled. I couldn't smell anything but Bella. "No one knows we are here except for the family."

Edward ignored me, and instead was looking at Bella. "Is she drunk?"

Bella giggled, putting her fingers on Edward's lips. "Shh, don't want mom finding out."

He rose an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Guess she can't hold her liquor. Whose here?"

"Someone she was trying to get away from."

I groaned. "How in the world did he find us?"

"From what I gathered, he stole Seth's phone and got your number and traced it."

"Dammit. I do not want to deal with this right now. We have too much to worry about already."

"How is he?"

I frowned. "No change yet, although Carlisle says he should recover. Worse case is we might have to give him some of Bella's blood."

"I see." He turned his head a fraction. "Come on, he is getting antsy."

I sighed. "Can you take her?" He nodded and picked Bella up bridal style.

"You are sooo strong." Bella slurred, then giggled again. "Are you up for some fun?"

Edward gave me a horrified look and I laughed. "I am not going to let her drink anymore."

We walked into the sitting area of the room. The Cullens have always be easy on their money so everything is always extravagant. Two bedrooms with two adjoining rooms and it cost around a thousand dollars a night. I wonder if they notice how easy they spend their money. I faltered when I seen him standing there. He looked terrible, more so when I last saw him. He seemed thinner, his cheeks were hollow and his hair grew it, it was almost to his shoulders. It looked like his eyes sunk further into his head.

"Jake.." I gasped, my heart breaking.

"Taylor." He replied coldly. "I would like to speak to Bella alone."

I winced at his tone, "I'm afraid that won't be possible Jake, she's kind of drunk."

"It's the big bad wolf." Bella laughed hysterically like it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"At least she won't lie to me like this." He turned his attention to the lump in Edward's arms. "Bella."

Bella cowered under his cold glare. "Jacob..."

"I want to know why."

"Why?" She echoed.

"Why you left."

Tears formed in my sister's eyes. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"You imprinting on someone." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked angrily. "Instead of talking to me, you just left with my son!"

"It wasn't like that. I wasn't going to stay away forever Jake... I just needed some time." Bella was openly crying now, her drunk induced state making her emotions run free.

"No, it was exactly like that. Who cares if I would have imprinted?"

"I do!" Bella screamed. "You would have left me for her."

"I would have fought it.. Bella you know I love you."

She shook her head vigorously. "No you wouldn't have been able to fight it Jacob. Look at what Sam did to Leah, he couldn't fight it. I couldn't handle it if it happened to me."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Regardless, you still had no right to take my son from me."

"I wasn't going to keep him from you.." Bella whispered.

"That's not the point!" He growled, his body slightly shaking. "I love you Bella, I wanted to marry you, and you just left with no explanation."

"I'm sorry."

"Jake, maybe you should wait until morning." I suggested.

His cold eyes snapped to my direction. "This is your fault. You are the one who convinced her to run away, to stay away from me."

My mouth fell open in shock. "No Jacob, this was not my fault." I growled. "I helped my sister when she asked for it, I wasn't going to turn my back on her."

"You could have told me!"

I sighed. "It wasn't my place to tell Jake. You should get some sleep. Your a little on edge and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to wolf out in here. After you have rested we will take you to see Crispin okay?"

"Crispin?" I smiled and nodded. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over." He stormed off to an empty room and slammed the door behind him.

"That went well." Edward muttered after a few minutes.

I rolled my eyes, "Where is Sita?"

"I asked Carlise to take her out for awhile." I nodded. "I am going to go put this on to bed, while you and Jake were arguing she passed out."

"Probably a good idea. I guess she drank more then I thought." I sighed and flopped onto the couch, turning the tv on to some random channel.

"Do you think those two will get back together?" Edward asked a few moments later, joining me on the couch.

I shrugged. "I don't thin Jake will get passed this. Maybe it's for the best, I mean I've seen how the wolves are with their imprints, it's just like a vampire and their mate."

"I always wondered about that bond." I raised an eyebrow. "I mean when they imprint on someone is it love or the best possible match to continue the line?"

"I think it's a bit of both. I don't know if it is love at first sight or anything, but I think the love part comes after."

Edward smiled at me, gathering me into his arms. "I am lucky I already found mine."

I laughed. "And we got to reproduce. Now our bloodline will never die."

"Literally." He laughed. "I am actually curious what Sita's children will look like..." He trailed off, probably remembering a female wolf imprinted on her. "Maybe we will get lucky and it is just a friend thing with Leah and Sita."

"It would make sense. I mean it is not like the two of them can reproduce or anything."

Edward shuddered. "I do not want to think about that right now."

I grinned at him. "You know... there is an extra bedroom." I winked at him.

He lifted me up into his arms, I squealed at the sudden movement. "Then what are we waiting for?" He headed towards the bedroom.

We collapsed onto the bed, and the world seemed to disappear with every kiss he gave me.

* * *

_**Bella Swan**_

_He could hear voices all around him, he couldn't understand what he was hearing; but he didn't hear the one that mattered. He didn't hear the one that he has always heard, it was gone and replaced by cold unloving voices. He wanted her, he wanted to hear her speak the language he didn't understand... he wanted to feel her love again. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out so he closed it. He tried it again and all that came out was a wailing sound. He heard the unfamiliar voices come closer, could feel them poking and prodding at him and then something was shoved into his mouth. He drank it down greedily. He still wanted to feel her love..._

"Crispin!" I shouted, sitting straight up. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and blearily looked around. I was in a hotel bedroom, how in the world did I get in here? "Ugh.." I groaned, clutching my head. I must have drank more than I thought I did.

I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way slowly to the bathroom, maybe a hot shower will help. Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, my head still pounding. I noticed clothes on my bed and some water on the table and two little white pills sitting beside it. "Thank you Taylor." I muttered, knowing she could hear me. I quickly got dressed, took the advil and made my way out to the main part of the hotel.

"Good morning sunshine." Taylor greeted me cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"Ugh." I groaned again. "Do you have to speak to loud?"

Taylor laughed, her voice sounding like tinkling wind chimes. "I am talking normally, maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."

"Don't remind me."

"Do..." She hesitated. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I thought back to last night. I remember the bar, I remember ordering shot after shot, hiding it from Taylor. I remember leaving the bar, the car ride back to the hotel. I remember Edward opening the door... "Oh my God." I asked my brother in law to sleep with me. My face flushed crimson and I heard Edward laughing.

"She remembers up to me carrying her inside."

"Human brains are so confusing." Taylor muttered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Well there was one more thing that happened last night..."

"Morning." I snapped my head towards the voice.

"Oh my God... Jake..." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Bella." He nodded cooly. "Where is breakfast? I'm starving."

"Glad to see your appetite is back." Taylor replied cheerfully, he just glared at her.

"Uh... would it be okay for you to drive me to the hospital Taylor?" She nodded, looking at me curiously. "I had a really strange dream last night, and I just really want to see him."

"Of course." She grabbed her keys and turned towards Jake. "You okay with eating at the hospital?"

"Sure." He snatched his coat off the coach and headed towards the door. "Let's go then."

Twenty minutes later found us back at the hospital, Taylor and Edward were off talking to Carlisle, so Jake and I just stood there in awkward silence. Five minutes later they came back and said we could go in and see him now. Taylor explained to me that Crispin was doing better, he even started to eat now. I grinned at the news and put my sanitary hospital get up on so I could go see him, Jacob following suit.

"You coming Taylor?" Jake asked.

"Um, not right now. You two go on. Try not to fight." I glared at her and then followed the nurse to Crispin's crib. The nurse lifted him out and I gasped at how... healthy he looked, and he was wire free. The nurse was about to hand him to me and I shook my head and pointed towards Jake. Jake swallowed and nervously took Crispin. I smiled at the sight. "Say hello to your son... Crispin Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/ N: Here is chapter nine. Sorry it took awhile to update, writer's block. Had a lot of trouble on how to write their reunion. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	10. Chapter 10

_Taylor Cullen_

It's been one horrifyingly long week, but Crispin can finally go home. Jacob stayed with us at the hotel, visiting his son everyday. We were on our way home, I couldn't have been happier. Who know I would miss Alice's upbeat nature so much? Bella invited Caden to come back to Forks with us, said she was going to buy a house close to the Cullen's so she could be closer to us. Bella seemed almost depressed to be leaving Texas. I knew there was no staying away after this, she didn't want to hurt Jake anymore than she already had. Or at least I am assuming that is why she is coming back with us. Edward hasn't been able to read her mind since her hangover. Edward guessed it was because she was too stressed to block her mind.

"All packed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I muttered. "Home. I don't think I am prepared for all the drama that is going to be going down though."

Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile. "We will get through it, we always do."

"You guys maybe, but I just recently joined this little family, I am still practically a newborn." I reminded him.

"Perhaps you are still young Taylor, but your stronger than you look." Carlisle winked at me, grabbed my luggage and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed after him. A couple hours later we were up in the air on our way back to Forks.

"Bella, we are so happy to have you back." Alice squealed as soon as we walked in the door.

"Alice, not right now." I muttered.

She pouted but moved away from Bella. Bella fell onto the couch, clutching Crispin to her chest. She looked exhausted and.. scared. I sat beside her. "Everything OK Bells?"

She nodded at me weakly. "Yeah Taylor, everything is fine."

"Have you tried shifting since you had Crispin?"

She sighed heavily. "Tried being the common term, I have tried many times, and I can't shift." She stared at me, her eyes glistening with un-shed tears. "What if I can't shift anymore?"

"Don't worry, I am sure it is all the stress you been under. Once that goes away a bit you will be able to."

"I hope your right."

"Maybe the Elders will know something? I mean they are the ones who started doing it first."

"I am not sure I am even welcome on the reservation anymore."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As soon as Jake finds his imprint, all will be forgiven."

"I hope you're right."

I grinned at her. "I always am."

"Taylor, can I talk to you please?" I looked over to see Jake standing in the corner, looking like a kid stole his cookie.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Not here, too many ears." I nodded, and followed him outside, after about walking for five minutes he abruptly stopped and turned around. "I don't know what to do."

"Uh about what?"

"The pack wants me to take Crispin away from Bella. He's an heir to my line."

"What? You are not actually going to do that, are you Jake? It's one of the reasons why Bella left the first time. If you try to take her baby away she will run again. And this time you won't find her."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "I know Taylor. That's why I don't know what to do. I don't want to take Crispin away from her, but I have to follow orders."

"Jacob Black, that baby is as much yours as he is Bella's. You don't have to listen to the pack concerning your own son!" He flinched at my tone. "Grow up Jake. You and Bella know what is best for that baby, so man up and take care of them." 

"Taylor..." Jake began.

"I don't want to hear anything about that pack of yours Jake. What happens when you find your imprint? We all know you will, it is just a matter of time. When the time is right, she will be the one popping out babies for your stupid pack, and Bella will have nothing if you take that child away. She'll die."

Jake hung his head low. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Help Bella find a house." He stared at me blankly. "Find a house that is between Forks and La Push. That way, she won't be on the res, but the baby will be close enough that it should satisfy them."

"What about that guy she brought with her?"

"Caden?" I shrugged. "He will probably live with her. Don't give me that look Jake. She needs a friend right now, not a boyfriend."

"Well I will talk to the pack about your suggestion. What if they refuse?"

I rolled my eyes. "For Heaven's Sake, Jacob. You are the rightful leader of that pack, if they won't accept your terms, then make them. Or start your own pack, I really don't care what you do. But I will not stand around and let you break my sisters heart."

He sighed, "Fine. I will talk to them and make them listen." He gave me his cocky grin, one I haven't seen in a long time and my heart swelled. "After all, I am Jacob Black, nothing I can't do."

I laughed loudly and gave him a hug. "Great. Do your ancestors proud."

"Tell Bella where I went?" He asked. I nodded and he took off towards the reservation, shifting a few feet away.

I didn't start making my way home until Jake was out of sight. I explained to Bella what was going on, she didn't say much, just nodded her head and went to her old room. I also forbade Sita from going on the reservation until all of this was sorted. She pouted and moaned to anyone who would listen. I said good bye to everyone and dragged Edward back to the cabin. Let's just say I had some pent up frustration I needed to get rid of.

_Jacob Black_

"I see your empty handed." I looked up to see Sam glaring at me, the rest of pack behind him.

"I am not taking the baby away from Bella." I muttered.

"As of this moment Jacob, he is your only heir. He needs to be with us." Sam growled. "Being around all the leeches, who knows when he will shift."

"I never said we weren't going to be separated from him." I snapped. "I just refuse to do such a thing to Bella. Even if she is not my imprint, I still love her."

"If you will not take action Jacob, we will be forced to do it for you."

I growled, my teeth snapping together. "Are you threatening my family Sam?"

"Bella is no longer apart of your family. You have chosen to wait for your imprint, which I think is for the best; but that child does not belong with her."

"Doesn't belong to her?" I yelled, shaking. "She is the mother of my child, and I will not let you hurt her."

"Don't be so naive Jake, as soon as Bella finds someone new, she will be gone again." Sam hissed.

I clenched my fists together tightly, my knuckles turning white. "Enough of this Sam, I will not change my mind."

"I am the leader of this pack Jacob Black, and if you can not follow orders you will be banned!" Sam roared.

Gasps of shock went through the pack. "Sam.." Leah began.

"Be quiet Leah. It is bad enough you imprinted on a leech, be happy you haven't been kicked out yet." Sam glared at her. "And trust me, it has been discussed."

"I am the great grand son of Ephriam Black." I whispered. "I was not born to follow the rules of an Omega." My voice gradually got louder with every word until I was screaming. "I will _not_ follow your rules when they are not right!" With that, I turned around and ran back towards the Cullen house. How is it that a coven of leeches have become more of a family than the pack?

Once I arrived I explained the situation to Carlisle. He smiled sadly and said I was welcome for as long as I want. Bella and Taylor were no where to be seen so I went back outside, deciding to mourn what I lost. But I wouldn't have done anything different.

"Jake!" I looked up to see Leah and Seth running down the hill. "Figured you would come here."

"What are you two doing?" I screeched.

Leah lifted her lip in disgust. "Can you at least pretend your a guy?"

"We left Sam's pack." Seth declared proudly.

"Well go beg him to be apart of it again."

"Jacob, you know we can't do that until Sam gets over his stupidity." Leah replied matter-of-factly.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "fine you can stay. I don't really care." Seth and Leah both looked very pleased with themselves.

"Is there room for one more?" My mouth fell open in shock.

"Paul?!" All three of us screamed in unison.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see what all the hype was with these leeches. You guys all seem so attached to them."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

_Taylor Cullen_

Edward and I didn't go back to the house for a few days. Rose and Esme looked after Sita for us. As usual, we miss a lot in our absence. Jake left his pack, the stubborn idiot. Bella and Jake seem to be getting along better than they were in Texas. Caden felt pretty awkward of course, so I helped him and Bella find a little house close to ours. They moved in a week later, Jake moving in with them. Which was extremely awkward as you could imagine.

"I still can't do it." Bella groaned, throwing me out of my thoughts.

"Can't do what?"

"Shift."

I sighed, its been a month since we returned home and everything fell back into a normal routine. Although it was sure quiet without all the wolves around constantly. "I am sure it will come back soon Bella. Just have to be patient. Maybe you can't shift while your breastfeeding. I mean your boobs did get like huge." I giggled a Bella's bright red face.

"Taylor, stop acting so immature."

"She does have a point." Alice piped in, making Bella blush deeper, and hiding her chest. "I meant shifting while breastfeeding Bella." I howled with laughter.

"Okay, stop already. I get it." She sighed is defeat. "I'll try after I'm done breastfeeding." Bella looked at me thoughtfully. "How long does one breastfeed?"

"How should I know?" I asked, laughing. "I didn't breastfeed."

"Oh, right. Guess I'll go look it up. See ya later." She bounced happily out of the room.

"Never a dull moment hey?" Edward asked, smiling.

I shrugged. "Considering the passed year we had, I say it's pretty quiet."

"Taylor, mail for you from Volterra." Esme said, holding a crisp white envelope out to me.

"Oh great, you jinxed it." Edward groaned.

I laughed. "Could just be a letter, Edward. Does make me wonder why they didn't call me on the computer though. It takes a week at least for the mail to get here."

"Who knows. Just open it already." Alice demanded.

"Fine." I opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mrs. Taylor Cullen,_

_I am pleased to announce that you and your family are invited to our birthday party!_

_It is in on Decemeber 24th, please R.S.V.P as soon as possible._

_Yours truly,_

_Aro"_

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked. "Did he seriously just invite us to a birthday party?"

"Stranger things have happened." Alice replied.

"No, I am pretty sure this tops it." I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Do we have to go?"

"Of course we do." Carlisle stated and I groaned. "You should call Aro right away and let him know we are attending." He skewered me with a death glare. "And make sure you say how happy you are for the invitation. We do not want to get on their bad side right now."

"Yes sir." I grumbled, making my way to the kitchen.

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. Halfway done. Yay. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Promise there will be more action after this. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
